Priority is claimed under 35 U.S.C. §119 to Japanese Application No. 2011-058343 filed on Mar. 16, 2011 and NO. 2011-074381 filed on Mar. 30, 2011 are hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink set and an image printing method using the same.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, it is known that ink is attached to a printing medium to form a desired image using various printing methods. The ink used to form the image is prepared in which various components are added according to the use thereof. For example, in JP-A-2008-120846, an ultraviolet curable overprinting ink composition used to protect a printing layer is described.
In JP-A-2007-194175, conductive pattern ink used to form a line pattern using an ink jet method is described.
However, in the image attached to the printing medium, cracks may occur according to the components included in the ink or the printing methods. JPA-2008-120846 describes that various oligomers or monomers are added to an overcoating ink component, to reduce such a problem. JP-A-2007-194175 describes that a nonionic compound such as polyethylene glycol is added to the conductive pattern ink to reduce cracks of the conductive pattern.
However, as described in JP-A-2008-120846 and JP-A-2007-194175, when the component for reducing the cracks of the image is added to the ink composition, friction resistance of the image may be decreased.
To solve such a problem, for example, a component for improving the friction resistance of the image may be further added to the ink composition. However, according to the added component, there is a case where it is difficult to satisfy both of improvement of friction resistance of the image and reduction of cracks of the image.
When a content ratio of resin and the like in the ink becomes high so as to improve the friction resistance of the image and to reduce the cracks, the components included in the ink may easily cohere, and ejection stability of an ink jet printing device may be decreased. Particularly, in ink including a white material, when the content ratio of resin in the ink becomes high, there is a problem in that the white ink easily coheres.